User talk:Bioniclezilla76
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tuma Reviews page. There's lots to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the User Talks of Admins Matoro1, Abc8920, Andrew1219, Mazeka369 or ThatDevilGuy! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- :-- ''Mazeka''''369'' BRW :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] :-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!''']] :-- ''ThatDevil ''' Re:Movies Well, nobody has done it yet but I don't see why not. :P I tried to start book reviews with BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom Reviews but it never really took off. I'd limit it to the four full-length films that were released rather than individual music videos and animated snippets for the moment but you can go right ahead and start reviewing movies if you like. :D No problem. :D I'm trying to translate this but I'm online across the various wikis that I edit on also. Well, a lot of people look back fondly at LoMN, plus it was an extremely one-sided analysis. This is BIONICLE ''Reviews Wiki and a review needs two sides of an argument. :P No. Your review was not acceptable because it did not have a single serious Pro. It was just a blatant attack upon a huge chunk of the 2004 story. It showed a lack of open-mindedness and was remarkably one-sided. I accept that you personally didn't like the movie, but I think that you went too far. The movie clearly was not that bad. If you want I'll restore the page, but I want you to tone down the criticism and add at least a couple of serious Pros. It needs balance. That would involve restoring the page anyway. Pros *I didn't die watching it. In fact, that may actually be another one of the cons after seeing this. *You can turn it off *Look how hard I am trying just to put in pros. Cons *This is what dissapoints me. Lego tried extremley hard to cram in a cliche every second of the movie. And literally. You can tell they removed stuff that was decent and traded in for cliches. It spawned an extremley rushed movie with out of control annoying characters. It also made many many plot wholes. For example, when Lhikan was captured by the Dark Hunters, Vacama said it was all his fault. There was nothing he could do and he never talked about what he could have done, in other words nothing. Lego probably tried doing this because A, they misunderstood cliche with hip and cool or B it was because that they think that little kids are dumb and love cliches (like every kids entertainer). I used to be a five year old and I hated the redundancy and the annoyance of that crap. It isn't lazyness because they put a lot of work into forcing the cliches. I am dissapointed that a company who sells their creativity for outrages ammounts of money did this. *Who was Dume talking to in that one cave with the big red eyes. Dume was Makuta so I have no clue what that was. *The Vahki were just, not, vahki. *All the characters were repeated from the last movie. Summary That was terrifying. By far the worst movie ever made. '''PERIOD '''It is actually the worst moviee I have ever seen and watch awful stuff a lot. lowest score possible. You must see it to believe the genius movie were you try your hardest to make something crappy. Yeah... XD